


Little Marvels

by Dawnrider, thornedraven (wonderwanderer)



Series: Miracle Series [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collaboration, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Story Continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnrider/pseuds/Dawnrider, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwanderer/pseuds/thornedraven
Summary: A continuation of Miracle: Inuyasha and Kagome's family is growing in the years after they are gifted with the twins. Inuyasha keeps his promise to give his children a childhood he never even dreamed of while Kagome continues to be his rock... his home. Our fated couple finally get the chance to have a proper "weekend away" from their children to have time to themselves.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Miracle Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162097
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47
Collections: Inuyasha Day of Love 2021





	Little Marvels

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation one-shot of [Miracle.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456748) Art collaboration with the fabulous [Thornedraven](https://thornedraven.tumblr.com/) for the [Inuyasha Day of Love 2021.](https://inudayoflove2021.tumblr.com/) You can find more works and collaborations from fantastic creators in the [AO3 collection.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Inu_day_of_love2021/profile)

The soft fluff of baby hair against her nose woke her from a deep sleep. Probably the first deep sleep she'd had in weeks, if not months. _Ugh. The newborn phase is so rough._ Kagome yawned, brushing Ryo's downy curls from her face. His little grey ears twitched in response, but a snort was the only indication he was disturbed by her movement.

"Mama?"

"Hm? What is it, baby?" Kagome whispered. Izayoi, barely four, knelt on the edge of the bed, waiting for her mother to acknowledge her. The look in her eyes made it pretty obvious what she wanted, but Kagome was encouraging her quiet toddler to use her words.

"Can I snuggle too?"

"Of course, baby girl." She rolled onto her back, still cradling her four month old in her right arm, opening her left arm for her daughter to curl into her side. "Is Otou with the big boys?" Izayoi grunted an affirmative just as the popping sound of her thumb entering her mouth made Kagome wince. "Iz… no thumb."

The little hanyou whimpered, but complied, sliding her hand between them instead. "I won't, Mama."

"It's ok, baby, I know you're trying. I don't want you to hurt your teeth."

The toddler looked up at her with confusion. Izayoi knew just enough about the mixture of youkai blood in her that made it difficult for her to get hurt without truly understanding why. Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha had any real idea if sucking her thumb could permanently affect her like it could a human child and were playing it safe. Kagome leaned down and kissed Izayoi between her ears. The satisfied squeak her daughter released made her smile, patting her on the bottom as she squeezed her close.

"Did you go to the bathroom yet?" Izayoi nodded. "Good girl. I'm so proud of you." The little girl beamed at the praise.

Kagome sighed in contentment as she got the rare opportunity to laze around with her two littles in bed. Ryo had been a fussy sleeper throughout the night until finally konking out sometime before dawn. It was also the first night in a while that Izayoi had stayed in her futon in the "big kid room." While challenging, Kagome knew she wouldn't trade this for anything. Inuyasha had expressed something similar when Ryo was first born. The diapers, the crying, the constant feeding... It was tough, but so worth it when he got to see their children experiencing a childhood he never had. Kagome kissed both of her babies on the head again, a little wistful at the thought of her children's grandmother and how difficult it must have been to raise a hanyou without any support.

They were fortunate to have the village, her family relatively nearby through the well, Sango and Miroku too. Views of hanyou were changing, largely due to her mate and the now teenaged twins. They helped those who needed it, protected the village, and showed that their strength was nothing to fear. They had allies and friends. They even had a few babysitters with Sango's girls happy to help out with the little ones for a couple hours at a time.

Ryo stirring recalled her attention, his little snuffles and grunts letting her know he was hungry. Kagome adjusted him and her clothing so she could feed him without disturbing the now dozing toddler on her other side. She grinned at the soft happy growl rumbling in both of their chests. The love swelling in her chest brought tears to her eyes for a moment.

"You alright, Kagome?" She looked up at her husband as he lounged in the doorway. She smiled, nodding. "Happy tears?" He asked with a wry smile. How many times had she had to explain to her dear mate that not all emotions were black and white? Sometimes it was a jumbled mix of feelings, and that was beautiful in its own way. He glanced between his only daughter, snoozing in a curled position against Kagome's side, and his youngest son, who was nursing contentedly while mostly asleep. His life was beautiful.

“Otou?” Izayoi murmured, reaching out a sleepy hand toward her father and beckoning him down with them. The inuhanyou grinned, stretching out beside her and laying his arm across her and Kagome’s sides. “Hm. Too heavy, Tou-san.”

“Huh? My arm?” She nodded, lightly pushing on his bicep. He chuckled. “What, this arm?” He pulled back and reached down to scoop the toddler away from her spot and onto his chest, holding her close.

“Otou!” she scolded while trying not to laugh. He took the opportunity and lightly tickled her side.

Kagome felt awash with joy and love as their little girl let out the most beautiful, unrestrained, peals of baby laughter. Giggles and snorts, bubbling, burbling, rolling laughter. Kagome could not think of a more wonderful sound than listening to their child’s unabashed joy while her loving husband chuckled softly. Ryo let out an offended noise at being disrupted from eating, but was pacified when Kagome switched him to her other breast, rolling over so she could watch Inuyasha calm down with his pup and snuggle her into his chest. She watched her almost put her thumb in her mouth, a sign of how comfortable she felt, before she glanced up and shoved her little hand between her tummy and Inuyasha’s. He rumbled “good pup” to her and nuzzled her head.

"Tou," she sighed.

Watching her hanyou and their babies lightly snooze warmed her heart in a way she never knew she could feel. More than her own feelings of love, seeing how easily Inuyasha took to fatherhood and seeing the love filling him up almost brought her to tears on a regular basis. For all the times he said that motherhood came naturally to her, he didn't give himself credit for how well he took to being a father. His inner strength, his determination to keep his children from experiencing his childhood, the tenderness he shared only with their little family. All of it was there from the beginning, it had just taken the right set of circumstances to bring them out in him. 

Kagome again thanked whatever powers had made it so that they received the twins and set them on this path.

Kagome and Inuyasha had yet to fully explain to the boys how they got there. It was still a bit confusing for their parents and they had actually lived it all. Trying to explain that the boys had _not_ arrived by conventional means would necessitate describing what conventional means entailed. Twelve year olds were not quite ready for "the talk."

"You're thinking too hard," came a whisper, jogging her out of her deep thoughts. Golden eyes peeked at her over a dark head of hair.

"Just thanking whoever needs to hear it for letting me see what a great father you are," she murmured back. Inuyasha ducked his head to nuzzle Izayoi's hair, but Kagome knew he was hiding his embarrassment. The content glow lighting amber irises when he looked back at her was enough to make her breath catch. _And this is why we have two more children already…_

"Hm. You're responsible for most of that." His tone was both teasing and somehow serious at the same time. They shared a secret look that communicated a kiss but acknowledged that the pair of puppy-eared children between them made that impossible at that moment.

"You can keep saying that, I still don't believe it. You had this squishy part of you in there all along,” she told him with a teasing lilt, knowing he would scowl at her for implying he was ever that soft.

"Ha ha, Kagome,” he replied with a roll of his eyes. They quieted down, drifting in and out until Ryo woke them all with a cry and a distinct smell that even Kagome’s nose could pick up. The family of six ate breakfast together and the twins rushed off again to fish. Toga had promised a bucketful of fish for dinner - a testament to their teenage boy appetites - and Hitoshi was dragged along to practice his barriers as a fishing method. Inuyasha took Ryo off of her hands for a while so she could attend to Izayoi’s unruly mane, which was a trial in patience for all involved.

The mundanity of their lives often surprised Inuyasha. The weight of his youngest in his arms lulled him into a slight daze. His ears flicked at the soft murmur of Kagome’s voice as she soothed Izayoi when she pulled a tangle by accident. The breeze outside rustled the leaves covering the trees surrounding their hut. He and Miroku hadn’t been on an exorcism in some time, his forest quiet due to the increased presence of protective hanyou.

“Are we still planning to take the boys to Totosai this week?” Kagome wondered aloud, stirring him to attention. He glanced out of the doorway to judge the weather, sniffing for any signs of rain on the wind. At length, Inuyasha nodded and stated they would leave the next day.

_________________

"This is it?" Toga asked skeptically. "Kinda looks like a dump." Kagome and Inuyasha shared a look of amusement.

"Be respectful, whelp, or he'll get you with that hammer of his I've been telling you about," the elder inuhanyou chided him. Kagome hid a smile as she shifted Ryo in his sling. Hitoshi stepped up beside her, Izayoi on his back, the pair's bright eyes taking in the cave mouth at the top of the hill. Ryo gave a squeaky cough. 

"Mama, I don't think the fumes are good for you or Ryo."

"Boy's right, Koi. Better you and the little ones stay down further." Kagome scowled at being left out of this important milestone for their eldest, but agreed that the volcanic gases in the air would do neither her nor their younger two any good. _Oh brother. I can’t even think about all the stuff I was exposed to before all of this_ , she thought. Poison gas, volcanoes, miasma, smoke… it was a miracle she hadn’t developed some kind of lung disease. At least now, the combination of her husband’s youki through their bond and her own reiki meant that she healed faster and was not as susceptible to common human ailments. The little ones were still developing their youki and would need to be protected like (very sturdy) human children for a while yet.

“Listen to your Otou, understand? Totosai is forgetful and fickle on the best days.”

“Keh. I’ll keep an eye on them, don’t worry,” Inuyasha tried to soothe her with a confident smirk and a wink. Kagome frowned, but allowed him to drop a quick kiss on her head.

“I’m their mother, it’s my job to worry.”

Inuyasha gave her a softer smile this time. He helped Izayoi off of Hitoshi’s back and made sure she was holding Kagome’s hand tightly. “Alright pup, you keep a close eye on your mom. I’m trusting you to protect her and your little brother, ok?” Kagome smothered a laugh at how the little inuhanyou straightened her spine. There was no doubt that inuyoukai had a strong, innate, instinct to protect something they held dear. “We’ll come down after the old coot gets what he needs to get started.”

The boys both groaned, having been told enough times what was likely in store for them.

“Quit your bellyaching. They’ll grow back by tomorrow. At least you’ll only be losing one each. I’ll probably have to cough up two!” The elder inuhanyou ruffled the twins’ hair as he started up the hill toward the old demon swordsmith’s lair. "Oi! Jiijii! Where are you?"

"I thought we were supposed to be respectful," Toga whispered out of the side of his mouth to his twin. Hitoshi only smiled and shook his head. If there was one thing they knew of their father, it was to do as he said and not as he did.

"What, what?!" came a bewildered shout from the back of the cave. "Who are you? Get out!"

"Totosai, it's me, you daft old bat." Inuyasha chuckled as he ducked the hammer swung at his head. When it came flying again, he released Tetsusaiga and allowed the hammer to ring against the blade. The swordsmith might not recognize his face or voice, but he knew the resonance of his fang.

"The Inu no Taisho's brat? Why didn't you say so?!" Toga and Hitoshi shared a glance in mild disbelief. They had been hearing about the senile maker of their father and uncle's legendary swords for years. Their parents had not been exaggerating. "And who are the whelps?"

Inuyasha sheathed his sword before hooking his arms around his oldest boys' shoulders. "Toga and Hitoshi. Our oldest boys. Twins."

"Whose? Don't tell me that poor young miko lost all sense and mated with you?"

"Oi!" Inuyasha snarled at the old man. Who had moved on and was nearly nose to nose with Hitoshi, trying to study him with his very poor vision. Inuyasha was left to stew in his irritation as Totosai hardly remembered he was there anymore.

"Hm. Reiki and youki. Interesting. You've worked to master it."

"Hai, ojii-san," the violet eyed boy replied.

"I'll need something from the woman too then. How are her teeth?" All three inuhanyou rumbled, bristling at the suggestion of injuring their most beloved person. "Oh fine. You inus are all the same. Hair will be fine in a pinch."

"Toshi, go get a _small_ lock of hair from your mother." He scooted out of the front of the cave, dashing down the hill in search of the rest of their family.

"Why'd she stay out there? I wouldn't mind seeing her again," Totosai chuckled with a waggle of his eyebrows. Inuyasha explained that she was staying away from the noxious gas with the littles. "Two more? Busy these last few years, huh?" Inuyasha blushed and coughed while Toga gaped at how flippantly this man spoke to his father and how the proud man he knew could be reduced to a sputtering school boy. Not one to stand on formality, he had heard his father speak to many with little thought to their rank. Not because he didn't respect people, but because he respected them all fairly equally. In the village, however, he had gained quite a bit of respect himself due to consistently protecting and providing for the villagers when they needed it most. Many of them owed him their lives.

He saw the man he looked up to in another light that day. Toga watched him interact with a youkai many, many years his senior in the same playful manner he spoke to Miroku. He saw him show signs of embarrassment and amusement in equal measure. Toga knew his father was capable of a wide array of emotions, but had never really seen him with anyone who had the guts to tease him aside from the ex-monk and his mother. Totosai's teasing was almost accidental as he hardly seemed to know what was going on or who he was really talking to most of the time.

"I can't believe he's been around long enough to have known our ojii-san," Hitoshi muttered. The twins were sitting aside, nursing their sore mouths after getting the promised fangs pulled out. Inuyasha was next and dancing around it while Totosai kept ranting about how he was being a bigger baby than the Inu no Taisho. Apparently their grandfather had also been hesitant about letting the old man yank out both of his upper fangs with a pair of old pliers. "Otou barely talks about him."

"He never really got to meet him, remember?" Hitoshi hummed in reply. "I can't imagine not knowing Otou," Toga whispered. "Or losing Okaa. I dunno how he managed."

"Mama talks about how amazing she thinks he is, because he survived. She used to tell me that his strength comes from ojii-san and obaa-san. That _we_ have that same strength because of how hard he fought to be here, to be our father."

"Keh. We're a pair of lucky brats, huh?" Toga laughed, imitating their father's crude speech and teasing manner as he ruffled his otouto's hair. Hitoshi's answering smile made him grin wider at the mirrored gap from the missing fang.

"Argh!! You never fucking warned me, you bastard!" The swordsmith was holding up his prizes in both hands. He was also sporting a brand new lump on his head.

"If you weren't so busy yapping, you'd know it was coming, pup."

"Don't call me that. I'm a grown ass man!" No one thought it wise to note the added sibilance to his words.

"Otou, Mama doesn't like it when you talk like that!" Hitoshi called over the growling and spitting. The growling increased for a moment, then subsided. 

Inuyasha stomped over to the boys and beckoned them onto their feet. "We're going to check on them. The jiijii has what he needs for now. You hear that? We're going down for a while!"

"The closest town is miles away."

"No, I said… Nevermind. I don't care." Inuyasha shook his head and nudged the boys' backs to get them moving. He grumbled under his breath the whole way down, but the twins didn't sense any real anger.

"Well, you made it through the easy part," Kagome laughed as they came within sight. "Now you're going to have to train them to use them."

Inuyasha growled. "I hate the phrase 'like pulling teeth.' Doesn't really capture how much getting teeth pulled hurts." Kagome made light sympathetic tsking sounds, patting their cheeks and kissing her mate. "You three been alright?"

Izayoi tugged on his hakama. "Otou! I smelled a rabbit. Mama told me not to chase it." Inuyasha fought a grin. He scooped up his eager pup and tossed her gently in the air. "It was over there," she explained before babbling about how she knew it was a rabbit and the sounds she heard it making in the underbrush. He slanted a look at Kagome, waiting for permission before taking Iz for a trial hunting lesson. The twins automatically fell into protective mode, golden and violet eyes watchful and noses to the air.

"Did it hurt as much as your father made you think?" Ryo blinked up at her with bleary golden eyes and stuck his hand in his mouth, sucking noisily.

"At first, maybe. I hardly feel it now," Hitoshi replied. Toga made a show of sticking his tongue in the open space where his fang was missing then shrugged. "Mama? Does Totosai really not remember?"

Kagome chuckled. "I don't honestly know, Love. Sometimes I think it's an act. Sometimes he genuinely doesn't seem to remember." Ryo started moving restlessly in his sling. If she weren't already so attuned to her children, the identical looks on her sons' faces would have given him away.

"I'll get the bag, Okaa." Toga pulled the worn and patched yellow bag over to her and dug out the necessary supplies to change the littlest inuhanyou. "Were we this small?" He asked suddenly, one clawed finger waving to distract the infant while their mother changed the dirty diaper.

"Smaller. Twins usually are smaller to start. Not that you'd know it now," she chuckled.

"Iz and Ryo were both normal?" Kagome nodded. "Pups are so tiny."

“Yes. But not for long. You two were practically running by the time you were nine months.” Both boys’ heads tilted in confusion.

“That’s when Iz started to walk.”

“That’s not very usual for human babies. They don’t usually start until a year or later,” Kagome gently explained as she wrapped Ryo up and put him back in his sling. He let out a little sigh and fell asleep against her, completely content again. “You have to remember that with your father’s genes, you all develop faster than other children.”

“We’re a lot bigger than Rei and Hanami-chan,” Toga conceded. Kagome nodded, keeping her sly smile to herself at the clearly affectionate way her eldest son referred to her best friend’s younger twin daughter. 

The two of them had been pretty well inseparable since they started talking. Originally it had been the usual toddler squabbling, then playing and completing chores together as they aged. Now they were both on the edge of what Feudal era culture deemed appropriate to start thinking of marriage. Both couples had agreed to allow them to decide, up to a certain point, but that they would be waiting until the girls were at least seventeen before allowing any sort of betrothal. Kagome had been educating her dear friends about age of consent in the future, why it was much older than most people married off their daughters in this time. She had done a somewhat uncomfortable lesson with them about the changes bodies went through during puberty and talked a little about how it wasn’t until almost twenty-five that the brain finished developing.

While she could appreciate their budding relationship, she was in no hurry whatsoever to be a grandmother. Next on the list, after getting them their swords, was teaching the boys about the birds and the bees. Since she didn’t know the first thing about sword fighting, the challenging lesson had been left to her. _I don’t want to hear a single complaint about how hard it is teaching them sword form._ Inuyasha had already admitted he hardly knew where to start for the conversation that needed to be had, so he was happy to leave it up to her. Lucky her.

After Inuyasha returned with Izayoi, the pair having stalked several small animals through the forest without disturbing them, Kagome gathered her children to wash up. Her mate went back out to hunt a few larger rabbits for their evening meal and cleaned them before bringing them back to roast. Izayoi was too young yet for that part of the hunting lesson.

Sitting around the campfire, Kagome was easily reminded of all the time - years ago now - when she and Inuyasha had done exactly this. It had started with just the two of them, then Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara… Now it was a different group of six, equally dear to her heart. She sighed in contentment as Ryo nursed himself to sleep, Izayoi started to doze off in Inuyasha’s lap and the twins quietly argued about whose tooth was growing back faster. Her mate caught her eye, much like the morning before, a silent communication of mutual feeling. He knew the nostalgia she felt, but also the joy and disbelief that they were able to share a moment like this with their young family. A situation neither one of them ever dreamed they would be in when they first began their quest.

Once everyone had settled down, Kagome and Inuyasha separated by their two youngest, they wound their fingers together. No words could fully describe the sweet sadness of knowing traveling like they used to was no longer an option. It would never be just the two of them around a campfire again, at least not for many years, but there was a wonderful beauty in that too. They would never be alone again because they had their children. Their pack would always surround them.

* * *

It was over a decade before they ever got the chance to even attempt camping alone. Their youngest at the time was four and had barely been convinced to stay home with the other four of six elder siblings that remained at home. Izayoi had been left in charge of the bunch, Ryo keeping an eye on Souta and Matsu while she managed the littlest. Sara had never been without her parents overnight and had thrown a massive tantrum about it until she was told she and Iz would be spending "big girl time" together while the boys all played. It pacified her long enough for their parents to escape out the door.

Kagome had offered to ask Touga and Hitoshi to come back to the house to help, but Izayoi had insisted that she and Ryo could manage the three smaller ones on their own. The twins were already eight and plenty independent, but also very much homebodies so Ryo felt confident he could occupy them for two days while their parents took a much needed break for alone time.

They were finally breaking through to summer when Inuyasha had suggested the trip. The winter had been long and hard with more snow dumping on them than they had seen in years. Having all the children in the house for prolonged periods because of the weather, despite being tougher than most children, had been a challenge on even Kagome’s long patience. Now the weather was perfect for being outside and their two eldest at home had agreed to let them have some time to themselves for a few days, so Inuyasha told his mate in no uncertain terms that they were going.

Which went about as well as one would expect.

After a few days, Kagome finally agreed that they needed the break and that it would - probably - be alright to leave the children alone for a couple of days. Then it was a week of gathering the supplies they would need for a camping trip and making sure the house had enough food for the pups to have no need of a trip into the village unless absolutely necessary.

“Kagome, Koi, they will be fine, I promise.”

“But…” she murmured as they made their way away from the village.

“You trust Iz, don’t you?” She made a slightly noncommittal noise, but eventually agreed that she did have faith in their oldest daughter. “Then trust her to keep them in line for a few days. Ryo is there to help her too. They will be _fine_ ,” he insisted. Kagome sighed against his neck where she was now resting her head in slight defeat. She knew they needed this time away, really. But it was the first time they had ever left the little alone for any length of time and she was worried about her own withdrawal as much as worry for their safety.

After about three years, hanyou children started showing signs of the rapid healing their youkai parent had passed on to them. It was a terrifying lesson to learn with Ryo, but one they were glad to know of now. Now that Sara was past that age, it was a little less scary to leave her. “The twins will be fine with Ryo to play with and Sara was so excited to get the chance to be a big girl with Izayoi,” Inuyasha continued as he loped through the familiar territory of their forest.

What he hadn’t mentioned to his wife, but would if needed, was that Hitoshi had secretly promised to check on the younger ones several times while they were gone. He wasn’t tied down the way Touga was and had the time to be an extra set of eyes. He was hoping Kagome would finally relax enough to… A faint snore at his shoulder made him smile. _Sleep_.

“Now that’s just like old times,” he muttered to himself as he bounded the last few trees before they hit the valley on the other side of the village that had the perfect wooded area near the river for a private camp site.

_________________

Kagome woke to being set down on a sleeping bag she had made herself for the trip and the soft crackle of firewood just catching. “D-Did I sleep the whole way here?” she asked, stunned. Her mate only chuckled. Flushing faintly with embarrassment, she sat up slowly and looked around at the spot her husband had found for them to spend the next few nights. “This is nice,” she complimented as he pulled out the materials for their lean-to, in case it rained. He grunted in agreement, but was focused on his task. A grin and a shake of her head, Kagome peeled herself off the ground and stretched. It had been quite some time since she had ridden on Inuyasha’s back long distance like that. Her joints weren’t quite used to it.

“I’ll pull out dinner in a minute.”

“I’m not hungry yet,” she replied. She pulled the blanket out of her bag and set up the sleeping bag so it would be ready for them later. The oilskin sheet they had was still in the bag, so she set that out too and pulled the sleeping bag over top to protect them from any damp or cold from the soil. “Do you want this in the…” She squeaked when she felt weight against her hips where she was bent over to fix the sheet. “Inuyasha?”

“Hm?” he hummed, large hands on her thighs. It had been one of his favorite places since after the eldest twins were born and he was never shy about letting her know it. “We could move it… or we can make use of it right here,” he rumbled in her ear.

“O-Out in the open?” she breathed. He chuckled at the catch in her voice. She was nervous, but not opposed. She turned in his arms to face him, her dark eyes wide. He made a show of twitching his ears to listen and his nose lifted to the air to make sure there was no hint of anyone nearby.

“Not a soul around,” he confirmed for her comfort, leaning down to gently nibble her neck. “Just you, me, and the river.” Kagome couldn’t help the giddy giggle that left her as he tickled her with his tongue just under her chin, her most sensitive spot. “Mm, I see some things never change,” he chuckled softly, his breath hot against her skin. Kagome smiled mischievously, reaching up with her unencumbered arm so she could grasp his ear and gently rub it between thumb and forefinger. It was her turn to chuckle when he melted against her with a little groan, his mouth going slack against her flesh.

“Nope, never change.” Inuyasha growled as he came out of the momentary stupor, reaching down to hook her legs and heft her up against him. Kagome squealed indignantly, arms flung around his shoulders to hold on as he moved to kneel on their sleeping bag. “Inuyasha!” she protested when he practically dumped her on her backside so he could move to stripping out of his suikan and kosode. “In quite a hurry for someone who says we’re all alone…”

“That could change,” he teased, a fang peeking over his lip as he smirked at her. “Not gonna lose an opportunity to have my wife entirely to myself,” he reminded her as he untied his hakama and let them fall off his hips. Kagome couldn’t help the tiny sharp intake of breath at the sight of him in all his glory. They had only been able to have quick sessions of lovemaking when their children were asleep, or occasionally in the woods near home, neither of which really allowed for full nudity. It had been far too long since Kagome had seen her husband fully nude from head to toe. “Stare all you want,” he teased, then turned a bit serious, “but I want you naked in less than a minute, woman.”

Kagome swallowed hard but started peeling herself out of her clothes. The only thing that kept her from being nervous about baring herself completely in the open like this was the heated look in her hanyou’s golden eyes. She could see him tracing every single bit of skin as it was revealed, paying particular attention to the curves of her breasts as she unbound them and her thighs when she pulled her hakama off. She could practically feel the caress of his eyes over her nipples, her stomach fluttering in anticipation. “Inu…”

Apparently that was the signal he was waiting for, falling to his hands and knees so he could kiss her. His mouth was fierce, his tongue thrusting into her with the passion of a man who had been holding back for some time. Kagome accepted him without complaint, her body heating despite the faintly cool breeze coming off the river. The press of his bare skin against hers made her sigh and he groaned when she let her hands trail up his sides and gripped his hair gently. “I have been looking forward to this,” he hissed against her cheek as he let his mouth venture from hers to explore the wide open expanses of skin now available to him. Kagome smiled. Even with all her concerns about leaving their family on their own, she too had been looking forward to the alone time with her mate. “I’m gonna taste every single fucking inch of you,” he growled, making a point of sniffing along the valley between her breasts. He turned his head and just barely stuck his tongue out to catch the straining tip of her nipple.

“Oh!” she gasped, chest lifting to press for more contact.

“Hm. Been a while since I could do this,” he hissed, shifting so he could fully suckle her into his mouth, tongue still laving over her. Kagome cried out at the sensation of heat and suction from her mate’s mouth, the friction from his tongue. He had learned years ago that her breasts were fairly off limits when she was nursing their pups. Now that she hadn’t been for some time, they were fair game again… and he clearly intended to take full advantage. His left hand smoothed over her side until it could move to cup the free breast, gently pinching the nipple and flicking it with his thumb as he continued to attend to the opposite one. 

Kagome writhed under him, her body coming to life under his touch. He knew how to play her like a well tuned instrument by now, their years together having allowed him to learn all her most sensitive places, how they changed with her cycle and, depending on how soon it was after she had last given him a child, how much he could press her. Fortunately, she had gained some of his ability for healing along with his life span and had no issue with the size of their family or he would have told her no more a while ago. He knew enough to know that the average human woman couldn’t have so many children without severely putting herself at risk. Kagome told him that she would let him know when she didn’t want any more.

Art by [Thornedraven](https://thornedraven.tumblr.com/)

A soft nip on her nipple and a pinch on the other as he gently rolled his hips into hers was enough to set her off and he held her to him as she gasped out his name. The flush of her skin made his mouth water and Inuyasha kissed across where she had worn his mark for nearly twenty-five years now. “You alright?” he whispered to her when she finally relaxed in his hold. She nodded, nibbling thoughtfully on his shoulder. “Good. Gonna do it again,” he warned her.

“Alright,” she huffed out, laughter on her breath.

He grinned, tugging her up and sitting back on his heels so he could pull her into his lap and encouraging her to touch him where he was hardening between them. Kagome grasped him firmly but with enough slack to allow the head to slip through her grip and give the friction he was seeking. He grunted, leaning in to kiss her. “Unh, there,” he hissed when her thumb caught the ridge underneath. She paused to adjust her hold, allowing her thumbnail to carefully trace the same spot. Inuyasha shivered.

Kagome smiled against his mouth as she repeated the action that had her mate shuddering and at her mercy, even if only for a moment. She loved knowing that she held that power over him, that he trusted her to wield it. He grunted in the way that she knew meant he wanted to be inside her, but held out another moment longer before shifting forward and sinking down onto his erect cock. His head fell back at the feel of her wet heat surrounding him, his silver hair draped over her hands where she held onto him and his ears laid back at the sensation of them moving together. Kagome let her hips roll as best she could from this angle, the difference in the length of their legs making it a little difficult without something to leverage herself on. It seemed to be working by the sound her hanyou let out.

“Kagome, can you… harder?” he requested.

“Not like this,” she confessed. He groaned in mild frustration. Not the first time. The difference in their heights had made for similar complications in the past, and likely would in the future. So they adjusted. Inuyasha lifted onto his toes, grasping her to his chest as he tipped her back and instead let gravity pull him deeper into her. Kagome sighed at the change as it took the pressure off her thighs and she was able to properly touch him and herself to bring them both toward completion. Her fingers trailed over his stomach, her lips quirking at the way the muscles jumped under her touch as he slowly rolled his hips into hers. His amber eyes were darkened with desire as he watched her under him, her free hand trailing up her own body to roll her nipple between her fingers. “Like that?” she asked a bit rhetorically, a knowing smile on her face.

“Fuck, you know I do,” he responded anyway, his thrusts picking up pace. She laughed softly. One set of fingers circling her clit while the other played with her breast, Kagome moaned when he slowed to move within her in a slight circular motion. “Just like I know you like that.”

“Yes,” she confirmed.

As they moved together, a well practiced dance of force and speed, Inuyasha felt the rise of heat from his youki precede the lightning feeling of his release up his spine. He knew his mate was close too, but he wanted her to cum with him. “Kagome, fuck…” he groaned, gripping her hips with his hands and pulling her into him as he thrust into her to increase the pressure of the impact. “Gonna…”

“Yea, me too,” she whispered.

“You want me to? Right here?” he wanted to know. She knew what he meant and what it might mean. He was a little surprised to see not a single moment of hesitation on her part.

“Yes! Inu… Please,” she gasped. Her heat tightened around him as she arched to keep them locked together. It was more than the last thread of his control could handle and he snapped, pounding into her pussy as his cock spasmed inside her, pulsing with each stream of cum released deep inside. “Oh gods, yes,” she cried, hands grasping at his back, nails lightly biting into his skin. Inuyasha snarled as he hid his face in her neck. He barely bit back a howl, gently biting her shoulder instead. Kagome writhed against him at the pressure of his teeth, her orgasm intensifying for a moment.

Her grip on him slowly relaxed until her arms fell limply at her sides, letting Inuyasha know that she was coming down. He sighed heavily, chest sliding against hers as he pressed up and away from her. Her skin glistened in the glow of the firelight, the only source of light as the sun had sunk below the horizon some time ago and the stars had yet to make their appearance. “Guess that answers my question about more pups,” he murmured after a moment of taking in her beautiful face. It took her a second to process what he’d said. A swat against his stomach barely stung, and he laughed at her feigned irritation. “What!”

“You don’t get to throw it in my face, Inuyasha,” she pouted even as she blushed prettily. “You’re the one that asked.”

His laughter gentled and he leaned down to nuzzle her nose with his own. “I know. I wanted to make sure, that’s all.” He took her lips with his, a softer kiss than any they had shared so far that night. “If you’re still sure, I can _really_ make sure,” he breathed, his claws lightly tracing over her thighs.

“Oh?” she quavered, heat entering her scent all over again.

“Mm hm. I can fill you over and over again for as long as you can take it,” he assured her, his cock beginning to harden again at the thought. He liked breeding his mate. A lot. But only if she wanted him to. “Is that what you want, Ka-go-me?” he questioned with short pulses of his hips into her heat. She hummed softly, biting her lip and closing her eyes to savor the feeling.

“Maybe…” she replied with a slight grin. “Is it what you want, Dog-boy?” He growled at the teasing nickname, leaning in to nip her breast. She gasped, then giggled.

His mouth against her ear, he whispered, “I’m gonna breed you all over again, woman, don’t doubt it for a second.” He relished the little shudder that ran through her frame at his words. A thought struck him and he couldn’t resist it. Retreating from her depths, Inuyasha smirked at her whine of frustration, then lifted her to roll her over. It took her a brief second to relax again, the surprise and anxiety filtering out of her scent. “How do you manage to have such a perfect ass?” he wondered aloud, fingertips drifting over the curves presented to him in her new position. She snorted and he knew she was rolling her eyes at him. In retaliation, he wrapped his arm under her and lifted her up against his chest, one hand carefully cradling her chin and the other cupping her breast. “These are pretty perfect too,” he commented almost casually. He bit his lip to hold back a triumphant grin when she gasped at the feeling of his thumb stroking over the tight bud topping the breast in his hand.

He could feel her trying to resist his touches and he was having none of it. Kagome tried to twist in his hold, to take back even a tiny bit of control, but his gentle yet firm hold wouldn’t allow it. She was subject to his caresses, the nips on her neck, the strokes of his tongue across her shoulder. She had no choice but to become almost boneless in his arms as he slowly and tenderly brought her closer to the edge.

Until she realized she could wriggle her hand back and between them, allowing her to grasp him in her hand. His teeth, previously nibbling her nape, bit down a little harder than he likely meant to. Kagome hissed at the sting, but sighed when he covered it with his lips and tongue, soothing it away. “Sorry,” he murmured, “you surprised me.”

“That was kind of the point.” He growled at her playful tone, but allowed her to keep rubbing him with her thumb as he released her chin to move down her body and press his knuckles to her clit. It was her turn to gasp at the added sensation to her already sensitized body. “Inuyasha…”

“Ready?” he whispered. She nodded jerkily. He kissed her ear, then gently nudged her back onto her hands and knees, knuckles still pressed to her to keep her ready until he could position himself and slip inside her. She was nearly dripping. Between her previous releases and his own still inside her, it was the wettest he could remember her feeling in a very long time. “I love that,” he told her as he retreated slightly, shifting his hands to palm her hips. “You’re so wet, Kagome,” he hummed. 

She sucked in a little breath, letting it out and reaching down to feel where they were joined. Sure enough, there was slick moisture everywhere and it was hotter than she could have imagined. Kagome let her fingers press against her button as he continued his slow pace, keeping time with his thrusts. She could feel the slight press of his claws against her each time he pulled her into him, the blunted tips no danger to her. He rumbled when a particularly hard impact sent a shiver through her, her center tightening around him in response.

His pace increased with that encouragement, fingers gripping her more firmly without allowing his claws to press into her skin. She let her head fall onto her forearm, gasps and sighs tumbling from her lips as her fingers matched him. She was getting close, he could feel it, and he was not far behind her. “You want my cum in you, Kagome,” he purred, snapping his hips against hers. She whimpered out a plea. “I can give it to you. But you have to ask for it,” he told her, trying to hide how close he was.

“W-What?” she asked, a little confused. He repeated what he’d said. “Ask… Inuyasha, I…”

“You gotta tell me you want it,” he told her firmly, backing off on his thrusts to make her think he would stop if she didn’t. Which was a feat in and of itself. She felt way too good to stop, but he was going to try and play this little game as long as he could stand it. Hopefully she gave in quickly…

"I don't… I can't…" She growled in frustration when he stilled even further. "Dammit, Inuyasha! I want you to cum." Close, but not quite.

"Where? I wanna hear the whole thing, Ka-go-me," he teased out her name with tiny pulses of his hips.

"Fuck," she hissed. He chuckled at her atypical need to swear. She was close alright. "Inuyasha, you had better finish fucking me and cum in my pussy right now, or I will use the _word_ like I haven't in over twenty years." _Bingo_! Inuyasha smirked at the back of her head before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Ask, and you shall receive."

He finally let himself go. Fingers grasping her thighs for more leverage, he pounded into her with abandon, relishing the slap of their skin together and the delicious feel of her walls beginning to grab hold of his cock. She cried out his name, fingers digging into the sleeping bag under her as she gasped and whimpered. "Oh gods, yes! Like that…" Reaching around her, he was able to cup one breast in his hand and pinch her nipple with his fingers, using his other hand to keep leveraging himself into her heat. 

She let out a keening cry then, trying to muffle it into her arm. Her pussy tightened around him until he could barely move and a few more pulses was all it took to set off his release. Inuyasha's skin felt like it did when he changed from human to hanyou, slightly tight and electrified, as he filled his mate with his cum a second time that night. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't breathing, a great gasping breath entering his lungs as he nearly went limp. Catching himself on his hands, he pressed his nose into the middle of her back as she collapsed back against his hips. Still connected, her ass pressed up into his gut and made it hard to get a good breath in, but Inuyasha didn't care in that moment. Feeling that connection with the woman he loved, the woman who had agreed to become his mate, the woman who had - and would again - bear his children…

There was nothing more important.

"I love you," she sobbed into the fabric below her. Inuyasha grinned.

Getting the feeling back in his legs allowed him to shift so that he could slip out of her and bring her down with him onto their sides. She sniffled a few times, then rolled over to face him, tucking her nose into his shoulder and curling into his embrace. "Koi," he sighed, squeezing her. 

They lay there until he could tell she was getting a little chilled, finally moving to tuck her inside the sleeping bag while he collected their clothing. "Nice ass," she murmured playfully from her warm spot. He made a point to flex his thighs while he walked. 

He wasn’t the only one with a thing for his mate’s thighs.

Banking the fire, he warmed up the dinner Kagome had packed for them earlier, then brought it to their little nest to nibble on and feed to each other while they murmured about the things they thought were probably happening at home without them. Kagome was able to giggle at the thought that the twins would probably have Ryo up a tree at least once while they were gone and Izayoi might have to cut tangles out of her hair after Sara did her best to style it. Inuyasha cleaned up to keep from attracting any wild animals, then slipped back in with his wife. There was not a hint of rain on the breeze, so he felt it was safe enough to stay out under the stars. Kagome softly pointed out the constellations, just like she always had years before. Inuyasha smiled against her temple.

Not much, and yet _everything_ , had changed in the more than twenty-five years they had been together. He still struggled to believe it was all real sometimes, to know that he would wake up to this beautiful and loving woman every morning and sleep beside her each night. To know that she loved him enough to stick by him through all the dangers of his era, including bearing him children. There were times when he thought she was crazy… but he loved her all the more for it.

What Inuyasha knew most of all was that his life was full of little marvels… little miracles. All because of a silly teenage miko who fell through an old well - and into his heart - thirty-one years before, and saved his soul six years later. “Happy Anniversary, Koi.”

**_May we have at least five hundred more._ **


End file.
